Just a Battle
by MagicienNoire
Summary: A little trial fight I made in preparation for my up and coming fic. Please tell me what you think.


**Cardfight! Vanguard: Exhibition Match 1**

**Block A: Teresa vs Lillian**

"So, you're my opponent?" Lillian demanded. She herself stood on her side of the arena, clad in tight black pants with a blood red corset. Her long dark brown hair cascaded over her shoulders down to her lower back.

"Indeed" was the reply.

Teresa was standing elegantly, waiting for the commencement of the match. Her white dress fluttered around her ankles while her blonde hair was straight and reached just below her shoulders. Her white cardigan covered only up to her elbows and her crisp white shoes had cute little bows on the sides.

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you" Lillian stated bluntly, giving the dirtiest look towards the young lady opposite.

"I'm not so sure" Teresa laughed.

"CARDFIGHT COMMENCE!" the robotic voice of the arena spoke.

"Stand up! Vanguard!" Both women yelled, flipping over the cards in front of them.

"Battle Sister, Waffle!"

"Vermillion Gatekeeper!"

_On Cray the avatars of both girls were floating just above the floor of a great church, stained glass windows let beautiful light shine through onto the red carpet and marble floor. Soon both girls shone with light, Lillian becoming a red-haired vampire while Teresa became a small elf holding a pistol whilst clad in a nun's habit._

"Hmph, Battler Sisters?" Lillian mocked.

"Don't think you've won just yet," Teresa whispered, "Ride, Battle Sister, Cocoa!"

_Waffle was clad in light and soon reformed into a much taller nun wielding many daggers. The new unit gave a sadistic smile look towards Lillian's vanguard before Teresa continued her move.___**[Battle Sister, Cocoa – 6000]**

"Waffle moves to the Rearguard, and also Call! Battle Sister, Frappu!"

_The small nun from before appeared just to the left of the Vanguard while behind her a nun wielding a sharp pendulum appeared. _**[Battle Sister, Waffle – 5000] [Battle Sister, Frappu – 6000]**

"She called a rearguard on her first turn?" Lillian mused, slightly confused. She didn't recognize the new unit but she imagined by the scenario it couldn't be good for her.

"I end my turn" Teresa said in a dainty voice.

"Alright then," Lillian yelled grabbing a card from her hand, "Ride Alluring Succubus! And then I'll call Doreen the Thruster and Dark Queen of Nightmareland!"

_Her Vanguard suddenly shifted into a leather clad demoness while around her two leather clad beauties appeared._** [Alluring Succubus – 7000][Doreen – 6000][Dark Queen – 4000]**

"Vermillion and Alluring Succubus' skills activate, Soul Charge 2!"

**[Soul Charge – Courting Succubus]**

**[Soul Charge – Blue Dust]**

"Now Dark Queen boosts and Alluring Succubus attacks!" Lillian cried as she rested her units.** [7000 + 4000 = 11000 Power]**

"No guard"

"Drive check... nothing"

**[Drive Check – Decadent Succubus]**

"But it is still a troublesome card" Teresa laughed as she checked her damage, "also nothing"

**[Damage Check – Battle Sister, Cookie]**

"Now my Dark Queen's skill, I Soul Charge one and then return her to the deck." As she placed the top card of her deck under her Vanguard she also moved her Vanguard's boost to the bottom before shuffling.

**[Soul Charge – Stil Vampir]**

"Now Doreen attacks Waffle!"

"No guard also" Teresa said calmly moving her starting vanguard to the Drop Zone.

"That'll be all"

**Lillian**

**Hand: 4**

**Soul: 4**

**Front Row: - / Alluring Succubus / Doreen**

**Back Row: - / - / -**

**Damage: -**

**Teresa**

**Hand: 4**

**Soul: 0**

**Front Row: - / Battle Sister, Cocoa / -**

**Back Row: - / Battle Sister, Frappu / -**

**Damage: Battle Sister, Cookie (U)**

"Draw," She said as she picked up a card "Now Frappu's skill activates, she gains Power +1000 whenever I draw"

_On Cray the small nun coursed with a white light. _**[Battle Sister Frappu - 7000]**

"Now I shall ride Battle Sister, Tart"

_Once again her vanguard reformed, this time into a nun in a tattered habit with short blue hair wielding an RPG._** [Battle Sister, Tart – 10000]**

"I will also call Battle Sisters Mocha and Cheri"

_To the right and left of her Vanguard two nuns rose, one with short blonde hair wielding no weapon, the other with long hot pink hair carrying a bow and arrow._ **[Mocha – 8000][Cheri – 9000]**

"Firstly, Cheri will attack the vanguard!"

_The nun leapt into the air before firing off three bright pink arrows towards the succubus._

"No guard!" Lillian yelled, moving Werewolf Sieger to the Damage Zone

**[Damage Check – Werewolf Sieger]**

"Now when she hits the Vanguard I can Soul Charge and unflip a card in my Damage Zone as long as I have a Battle Sister Vanguard," Teresa smiled, Soul Charging before continuing her assault.

**[Soul Charge – Battle Sister, Assam – Stand Trigger]**

"Now my Vanguard attacks with a boost from Frappu!"

_Light flowed from Frappu into Tart as she readied her launcher.___**[10000 + 7000 = 17000 Power]**

"No guard again!" Lillian yelled.

"Drive Trigger Check! Draw Trigger, all effects to Mocha"

**[Drive Check – Battle Sister, Tiramisu – Draw Trigger]**

_The nun was done searching for her target and stood completely still as the rocket burst from her launcher and exploded on her foe._

This time when Lillian performed her damage check the card glowed with a blue light.

**[Damage Check – Dark Queen of Nightmareland]**

"All effects to Doreen!" Lillian yelled as Doreen's Power rose to 11000.

"You knew that was my next target" Teresa smiled, "but it left your Vanguard open! Mocha Attack! And now her skill activates, as I have four cards in my hand her power goes up by 3000" **[Mocha – 8000 + 5000 + 3000 = 16000]**

"Guard with Cursed Doctor!" Lillian yelled as she slammed the card down, blocking the raging nun's path with her Heal trigger.

"I'll end there" Teresa giggled

**Lillian**

**Hand: 3**

**Soul: 4**

**Front Row: - / Alluring Succubus / Doreen**

**Back Row: - / - / -**

**Damage: Werewolf Sieger (U), Dark Queen of Nightmareland (U)**

**Teresa**

**Hand: 4**

**Soul: 2**

**Front Row: Battle Sister, Mocha / Battle Sister, Tart / Battle Sister, Cheri**

**Back Row: - / Battle Sister, Frappu / -**

**Damage: Battle Sister, Cookie (U)**

"Now you're about to see my big rush!" Lillian cried as she stood her units and drew.

"Ride Decadent Succubus!"

_Lillian's vanguard was immersed in a violet light which died down to reveal a taller, more voluptuous succubus with bright orange hair. _**[Decadent Succubus – 9000]**

"Now Doreen moves back, then call! Blue Dust, Flirtatious Succubus and Demon Bike of the Witching Hour!" Lillian placed her entire hand on the field

_Around her vanguard twin pillars of purple light shot up, soon revealing a light blue skinned male clad in a cold aura and an equally voluptuous demoness. Behind her vanguard a demonic motorcycle rose up and revved its engine._

"Now my vanguard's skill! Whenever I call a unit I can Soul Charge, on top of that my Flirtatious Succubus Soul Charges when she is called" Lillian mocked, slipping three cards under her vanguard.

**[Soul Charge – March Hare of Nightmareland]**

**[Soul Charge – Dark Soul Conductor]**

**[Soul Charge – Cursed Doctor – Heal Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Decadent Succubus]**

"And Doreen's skill boosts her by 12000!" Lillian laughed while the black clad elf crackled with dark power. **[Doreen – 18000]**

"Let's go!" Lillian cried as she began her assault "Flirtatious Succubus attacks Cheri!"

"Guard with Battle Sister, Tiramisu!"

_As the demon flew in close to the nun ready to strike, another nun appeared with long purple hair wielding a sniper rifle. Flirtatious Succubus quickly flew back to her place with a look of annoyance._

"No matter, Decadent Succubus will attack with Demon Bike's boost!"

_The orange haired demon leapt onto the motorcycle before powering over towards the RPG wielding nun. _**[9000 + 6000 = 15000 Power]**

"No guard!" Teresa smiled

"Drive Check!" Lillian screamed, "Draw Trigger, power to Blue Dust and draw!"

**[Drive Check – Hysteric Shirley – Draw Trigger]**

_As the motorcycle slammed into the bluenette and launched her against one of the marble columns, the cryomancer on Lillian's field was immersed in a red glow.___**[Blue Dust – 14000 Power].**

**[Damage Check – Battle Sister, Chocolat]**

"Awww, an Omniguard lost?" Teresa said downtrodden

"Focus" Lillian yelled as she sent in Blue Dust with Doreen's boost.

_The cryomancer created a sphere of blue light before unleashing it at the opposing vanguard. _**[14000 + 18000 = 32000 Power]**

"No guard again" Teresa said as the sphere crashed into Tart causing her to scream.

**[Damage Check – Battle Sister, Macaron]**

"Blue Dust's Soul Charge" Lillian said before ending her turn.

**[Soul Charge – Alluring Succubus]**

**Lillian**

**Hand: 2**

**Soul: 10**

**Front Row: Flirtatious Succubus / Decadent Succubus / Blue Dust**

**Back Row: - / Demon Bike of the Witching Hour / Doreen**

**Damage: Werewolf Sieger (U), Dark Queen of Nightmareland (U)**

**Teresa**

**Hand: 3**

**Soul: 3**

**Front Row: Battle Sister, Mocha / Battle Sister, Tart / Battle Sister, Cheri**

**Back Row: - / Battle Sister, Frappu / -**

**Damage: Battle Sister, Cookie (U) Battle Sister, Chocolat (U) Battle Sister, Macaron (U)**

"My turn, Stand and draw" Teresa smiled, "I think I should get serious now, obviously Frappu's skill activates, but that should be the least of your concerns". **[Frappu – 7000]**

"What do you mean?" Lillian questioned

"You'll see" Teresa said grabbing a card from her hand, "_Mistress of the convent, fight in the name of peace with your sisters! I ride Battle Sister, Fromage!" _

Teresa slammed the card down on top of Tart's while she chanted.

_Her vanguard was consumed in a large pillar of light; most of Lillian's demons shielded their eyes or cowered. When the light died down, a new nun stood at the ready in a deep blue habit wielding a large assault rifle. She quickly took on Teresa's features as she flashed a coy smile. _**[Battle Sister, Fromage – 10000].**

"Now I'll call Battle Sister, Capuchi!"

_Behind Cheri a small, child-like nun appeared with long brown hair that reached the floor. She was wielding a Hula-Hoop which only made the demons, and nuns, sweat drop in embarrassment._** [Battle Sister, Capuchi – 7000]**

"Now her ability is when I call her and I have more rearguards than you, and four "Battle Sister" units, I can draw a card!" Teresa smirked as Frappu powered up again. **[Frappu – 8000]**

"Now let's go Cheri! With a boost from Capuchi she attacks your vanguard!"

_Cheri was battle ready and was about to launch more arrows when suddenly a hula-hoop was tossed over her. She sighed in exasperation before she let loose a volley of pink arrows. _**[9000 + 7000 = 15000 Power]**

"Flirtatious Succubus and Blue Dust intercept!"

_The pink volley slammed into the guardians as the leapt in to intercept. The pink-haired nun looked a little disappointed that her attack failed._ **[9000 + 5000 + 5000 = 19000 Shield]**

"Now Frappu boosts and Fromage attacks! Fromage's Skill activates and gives her +4000!"

_Fromage coursed with power before she let of one of her magazines into the dark demoness._** [10000 + 4000 + 8000 = 22000 Power]**

"No guard!" Lillian said, praying for no triggers.

"Twin Drive! First Check... nothing, Second Check! Critical Trigger!" Teresa beamed while Lillian groaned, "Power to Mocha and Critical to Fromage"

**[Drive Check – Battle Sister, Cream]**

**[Drive Check – Battle Sister, Ginger – Critical Trigger]**

_The bullets slammed hard into the devilish seductress while Mocha shone yet again. _**[Mocha – 13000]**

"Double Damage check!" Lillian said as she revealed both cards, the second shone a bright green.

"Heal Trigger, Power to Succubus and I'll heal one point" Lillian explained as she placed Sieger into her Drop Zone. **[Succubus – 14000]**

**[Damage Check – Flirtatious Succubus]**

**[Damage Check – Cursed Doctor – Heal Trigger]**

"Mocha attacks, her ability activates again"

"No guard," Lillian responded by checking her damage, "Nothing"

**[Damage Check – Poet of Darkness, Amon]**

"Turn's over" Teresa smiled, "I think this will be your last"

"God I hate you" Lillian retorted only to be scolded for 'using the Lord's name in vain'.

**Lillian**

**Hand: 2**

**Soul: 10**

**Front Row: - / Decadent Succubus / -**

**Back Row: - / Demon Bike of the Witching Hour / Doreen**

**Damage: Dark Queen of Nightmareland (U) Flirtatious Succubus (U) Cursed Doctor (U) Poet of Darkness, Amon (U)**

**Teresa**

**Hand: 4**

**Soul: 2**

**Front Row: Battle Sister, Mocha / Battle Sister, Tart / Battle Sister, Cheri**

**Back Row: - / Battle Sister, Frappu / -**

**Damage: Battle Sister, Cookie (U) Battle Sister, Chocolat (U) Battle Sister, Macaron (U)**

"Stand and Draw" Lillian's eyes lit up when she saw her new card, "This is the end! FINAL TURN!"

"You're joking!" Teresa yelled in a bewildered cry.

"_Warrior of the darkness, forever consume your enemies with your wicked blade! Ride Blade Wing Reijy!"_

_Decadent Succubus screamed as her body was engulfed in an ominous violet light. The creature that emerged looked human except for its razor sharp wings and blood red eyes._** [Blade Wing Reijy – 10000]**

"His ability, when he is ridden I can send 3 copies of one of my Rearguards to the Soul" Lillian quickly fanned through her deck and took out all of her Demon Bikes before placing them under her new vanguard.

**[Soul Charge – Demon Bike of the Witching Hour] **

**[Soul Charge – Demon Bike of the Witching Hour] **

**[Soul Charge – Demon Bike of the Witching Hour] **

"Now I call Hysteric Shirley and a second Doreen while my first moves forward!" Lillian again placed her last few cards around her vanguard.

"Shirley's skill moves her to the Soul for a Soul Charge, this will power up both Doreen's by 6000!"

_Both of the leather clad elves gleamed maliciously as their bodies crackled with dark electricity._** [6000 + 3000 + 3000 = 12000]**

**[Soul Charge – Stil Vampir]**

**[Soul Charge – March Hare of Nightmareland]**

Teresa scoffed as she saw the second of Lillian's perfect guards Soul Charged.

"Now that I have 15 or more units in my soul, Reijy can unleash his full power!"

_Reijy's body filled with dark energy and streaks of purple lightning struck the area around him._

"Critical plus 2! Destruction Wing!" Lillian cackled while Teresa stepped back in horror

"Now Doreen attacks Cheri!"

"Guard with Cream!"

"This is it, go Blade Wing Reijy with a boost from Demon Bike! Blade Feather Downfall!"

_Reijy leapt onto the motorcycle as he sped towards the blonde nun he readied her defence. _**[10000 + 12000 = 22000, Critical 3]**

"Guard with Ginger, Maple! Intercept with Cheri and Mocha!" Teresa yelled, she refused to let this attack through. **[10000 + 10000 + 5000 + 5000 + 5000 = 35000 Shield]**

"No matter I still have my Twin Drive!" Lillian yelled as she ripped the cards of her deck.

"No way! Double Critical Trigger!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Teresa broke composure to yell in surprise, even though she had guarded for a double trigger she never believed it would happen.

"Makes sense with all the non-trigger Soul Charging I did" Lillian taunted.

**[Drive Check – Dark Knight of Nightmareland – Critical Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Dark Knight of Nightmareland – Critical Trigger]**

"All effects to my remaining Doreen!"

**[12000 + 5000 + 5000 = 22000]**

_Reijy smashed through Mocha and Cheri on his bike before dismounting and leaping towards Fromage. When two nuns appeared in front of him, a blonde nun with green filled vials and a brunette nun with a giant axe, he deflected the axe with his sword before using his wings to impale them both. When he halted his assault, just in front of the blonde nun, he gave the evilest look towards her. It was a vile grin, and then he simply leapt back to his original position._

"Doreen finish this"

_The small elf conjured up twenty swords of vile white light. She smiled viscously before snapping her fingers and sending them all to strike down the nun._

Teresa looked at the last card in her hand. Battle Sister, Chai. She had hoped only for a single trigger. Then she would have won.

"No guard" She muttered quietly.

_All of the swords bar one pierced through the defensive gunfire, ripping through Fromage's body until she resembled a bloody porcupine._

"Triple Damage Check" Teresa began half-heartedly.

**[Damage Check – Battle Sister, Cocoa]**

**[Damage Check – Oracle Guardian, Gemini]**

Teresa was hesitant to reveal her final card, her fingers trembled over it until finally she couldn't stop and she revealed her final check.

**[Damage Check – Battle Sister, Fromage]**

_The last sword was grabbed by Doreen herself who spun around her trapped foe before cleaving her body in two. The two halves slowly dissolved into light green particles while the demons roared in triumph._

"You win" Teresa sighed, collecting her cards while the image of her violent defeat faded from her mind.

"You had me going for a bit" Lillian laughed, also picking up her cards. She looked down at her deck, at the image of Blade Wing Reijy staring back at her.

"Till next time" Teresa mumbled as she began to leave, but she stopped when Lillian called out to her.

"How about we go grab something to drink?" Lillian offered. Despite them getting off to an average start, the fight had really been really intense. Lillian wanted to fight like this more often, maybe she and Teresa could enter a team in the upcoming tag tournament. Either way, she was hoping that maybe Teresa and her could be friends.

"I... I would like that" Teresa smiled, walking with Lillian out into foyer of the facility. She smiled even more when the offer of a partnership was made.

She was glad she went to the Arena that day.


End file.
